


Tin Soldier

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Swan Song [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: "How many children's lives were wasted?"
Series: Swan Song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302956
Kudos: 3





	Tin Soldier

Her name is Ikusaba Mukuro.

  
  
  
  
  


Or is it?

  
  


She remembers as such, sure, but Ikusaba Mukuro was the name of a flesh and blood high school girl, who loved the sister she’d never been able to understand.

  
  
  
  


The sister who had killed her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Or was she? Was Mukuro flesh and blood after all? Physically, sure, but whoever she is now, she feels more  _ alive _ as a being of hard metal and slick oil.

  
  
  


She was a soldier.

Perhaps she’d always been one made of tin, in a way.

  
  
  
  


Ikusaba Mukuro is certainly a tin soldier now, even though she’s not presently allowed on the battlefield.

The Future Foundation doesn’t trust her.

  
  
  
  


It’s because of her sister.

Because of Junko.

  
  
  


They worry that Mukuro will turn against them, maybe. Of her own volition or because of her robot body. They don’t know.

Don’t care.

  
  
  
  
  


The other robots, the other dead from her sister’s killing game, are awarded a little more freedom, at least. They’re not confined to this house like she is.

She’s glad for them. Really.

  
  
  
  


She sits on the porch now, and watches the members of the Foundation milling around as they watch her.

Sayaka asks one of them for some flour. She’s planning to make a cake for Naegi when he returns.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s strange to Mukuro, how she refuses to consider that he might not.

This whole thing is strange to her.

The amount of formality that has dropped away since the killing game was, at first, staggering to her. It wasn’t really a conscious decision, on anyone’s part. It’s just…

  
  
  


How do you keep yourself removed, anymore, from someone you shared that kind of experience with?

That’s the question Aoi asked, when they’d all realized. When they’d talked about it. And it’s a fair one, Mukuro supposes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sayaka returns without the flour. She’ll have to have Yasuhiro ask for it later.

  
  
  
  


Mukuro sits on the porch. A tin soldier trapped behind her own side’s lines in a tin war.

  
  
  
  


Maybe she’ll call Touko later.

Soldiers of blood and tin should stick together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once, when they were little, she and Junko had watched a movie called “Pinnocchio”.

Now, she wonders if he ever missed the time when he couldn’t bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely for the vibes don't @ me


End file.
